


Bunnies

by NYWCgirl



Series: writer's month 2020 [10]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Satchmo adopts some baby bunnies
Series: writer's month 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861096
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Bunnies

‘OK, can someone please explain why these baby bunnies think Satchmo is their dad?’

‘Oh, they’re so cute, hon, why are you so upset? I think they are the cutest picture I have ever seen.’

Elizabeth takes her phone out to make a picture. When she is done, she goes upstairs to unpack.

‘So Peter, we will be levaing you alone now, you probably have a lot to do without us being here.’

‘Sit down.’

Neal and Mozzie sort of automatically sit down.

‘OK, what is going on here?’

‘What are you talking about?’

‘Where did those baby bunnies come from?’

‘Well here’s the thing, suit. When a mummy and daddy bunny like eachother…’

‘You really want to go there, Mozz?’

Mozzie looks afronted at Peter and then towards Neal.

‘Neal, I was happy to help you out, but this is my cue to leave.’

‘What are you talking about?’ Neal akss wide eyed.

‘I have to see a guy about a thing.’

Mozzie gets up and before anybody can stop him, he is gone.

‘OK Neal, spill it.’

‘What do you mean, what do I need to spill?’

‘What heist were you planning and why do you need bunnies?’

‘I can neither confirm nor deny I had anything to do with the bunnies.’


End file.
